


Punishment

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Dies everyday, Immortal Merlin, Magic of Albion, Merlin is a modern Prometheus, Modern Prometheus, comes back daily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arthur's death Albion must punish someone. Merlin decides to shoulder it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

When Arthur had died, Albion's magic had been furious. Storms had began to rage at sea and crops had suddenly withered for no reason leaving them with only their rotting stores. Finally after two weeks, Merlin made his decision and asked Albion what it demanded to restore the land to its former glory. In some ways the answer was simple but in others it was impossible.

 

For Camelot to return to its glory, Merlin would have to pay the price every day until Arthur returned. As would be his penance for failing to protect his king. Merlin, desperate to save at least one thing her cared about agreed, not even asking what the price would be. He never suspected that Albion would be cruel enough to force him to die every day.

 

Even now, 1300 years later, Merlin still wasn't sure whether or not he regretted his decision. Despite his efforts Camelot was long gone and he was left with the crushing weight of his many deaths. Some days felt heavier than others as the weight of a million deaths reminded him that for all his efforts he had been worth nothing. He had done nothing to save his king but cry worthless tears that would never help him and he deserved this. Other days he remembered his more gruesome deaths and thought that perhaps he had done enough after all, however these days were few and far between.

 

Merlin was waiting to cross the road when it happened, two young men drove by and fired rapidly into the crowd.

 

Unsurprisingly, to him at least, Merlin was the only only one who managed to get hit. He fell down groaning even as he thanked Albion's hat it wasn't a very painful, drawn out death. As his head his the pavement Merlin heard a familiar voice shot, "You idiot how did you manage to be the one who go shot."

 

Smiling Merlin thought, 'finally he's back' before he drifted into the blackness for the final time.


End file.
